


Мелким почерком

by gellavonhamster



Category: Black Sails, Harlots (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Teen Wolf (TV), Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Мультифандомный склад стихов (предположительно будет пополняться).Фандомы и персонажи указаны в названиях глав.
Relationships: Gilbert Norrell & Jonathan Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Чилдермасс (JS&MN)

_The problem is, I got a lot of brains but no polish  
(с) Hamilton the Musical_

  
Мать говорит: не кланяйся слабакам,  
Тем, кто изнежен, напыщен, ленив, продажен.  
Слушай внимательно уличный шум и гам,  
Не привыкай к постелям и очагам,  
Не предавай себя – мелочами даже.  
  
Сказки, легенды, баллады не забывай:  
Магия не умерла – задремала, может…  
Чти Короля и птиц его уважай,  
Ветки деревьев попусту не ломай.  
Помни: железо выручит, соль поможет.  
  
Помни, что замок фэйри зовётся «бруг»,  
Будь осторожен в пору охоты дикой,  
Не наступай, если видишь поганок круг;  
Слово держи – особенно если вдруг  
Клясться осмелился птицею ты и книгой.  
  
Мать говорит ещё, завернувшись в шаль.  
Мальчик глотает легенды – ему всё мало.  
Слышно, как голуби на чердаке шуршат,  
Младшие спят, будто стайка слепых мышат,  
Все под одним заштопанным одеялом.  
  
Мальчик глотает легенды, на них растёт –  
Так прорастает травинка среди брусчатки.  
Чистит карманы, читает всё, что найдёт,  
Видит, как мать на виселицу идёт  
(Вору дорога – в петлю, таковы порядки).  
  
Мальчик глотает слёзы, вдыхает дым.  
Юноша ходит в море и дразнит рок.  
Делается всё менее молодым,  
Остро заточенным, малость уже седым,  
Служит, шпионит, раскладывает таро.  
  
Магия в Англию хлещет хмельным ручьём –  
Он промокает до нитки в её волнах.  
Нынче заботы – серьёзнее прежних, чёрт,  
Целая книга – но как разгадать, о чём?  
(Книга, тем паче, хамит и опять пьяна)  
  
Маги из высшего общества – в дураках:  
Так уж им кажется, так уж идёт молва.  
Кто он такой? Всего лишь простой слуга!  
Как получилось так, что в его руках  
Будущее английского волшебства?  
  
Так уж всегда: для кого – осквернённый храм,  
А для кого – всё вновь на своих местах…  
Мать говорила: не кланяйся слабакам.  
Он и не станет. Улыбка – как свежий шрам.  
Магия оседает на рукавах.

06.07.2017.


	2. Сердце (Норрелл, Стрендж, JS&MN)

Сердце старело под сенью леса,  
Спрятано меж корней.  
Сыпался пух из перин небесных –  
Строился мавзолей.  
  
Сердце хранил неизменный холод,  
Лес, где не слышно птиц –  
Крепкими сучьями книжных полок,  
Ветхой листвой страниц.  
  
Только однажды дохнуло маем,  
Всполохами огня;  
Сердце оттаяло, оживая:  
Кто-то сумел понять –  
  
Тот, кто такими же видит звёзды,  
Даже смотря во мрак –  
Друг, а потом, когда стало поздно –  
Самый заветный враг.  
  
Как не признать: на вершине тесно.  
Проще уж без сердец…  
Моцарт, Сальери – сюжет известный,  
Ясно, каков конец.  
  
…Ринется воронов вереница  
В сумрачный небосвод –  
Эта история завершится  
Так, как никто не ждёт.  
  
Будут два голоса вместе свиты,  
Дождь приоткроет дверь…  
Моцарт, Сальери – сюжет избитый,  
Не для Иных Земель.  
  
Будет иначе: на все четыре  
Стороны – вдаль, во тьму…  
В каждом невиданном новом мире  
Больше  
не быть  
одному.

11.09.2017.


	3. Просыпайся, король (Гэнси, TRC)

По ночам - не уснуть, но к этому ты привыкший,  
Разрастается город картонный у самых ног.  
Не стоять на месте, стремиться вперёд и выше —  
Только карты твердят, что уже истекает срок.  
  
Это время пронизано магией, без сомнений,  
Прошивают стихи и баллады земную твердь...  
Ты - король из легенды и создан для приключений.  
Величайшее приключение — это смерть.  
  
Королям не положено плакать и падать духом,  
Не пристало жалеть себя и паниковать,  
Но судьба полосатой осою кружит над ухом —  
Попытаться её одурачить или принять?  
  
Вот заместо щита улыбка - приём знакомый,  
Ну а голос — заместо меча наточи на бой...  
Просыпайся, король — эту битву ты встретишь дома.  
Поднимайся на битву с судьбой — и с самим собой.

лето 2016


	4. Пиратская заунывная (Сильвер, Black Sails)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано до выхода четвёртого сезона, когда я полагала, что это история закончится на куда более мрачной ноте)

На перекрёстке всех ветров -  
Богом забытая земля.  
Ждёт там невиданный улов -  
Эй, веселее пой, моряк!  
  
Ждёт там бесценный старый клад.  
Сжала кинжал рука судьбы  
Там, где десятки лет назад  
Правили беглые рабы.  
  
Ныне их город - пыль и прах,  
В прошлом пиратов вольных дни.  
Бродят по острову впотьмах  
Только лишь призраки одни.  
  
Только лишь призраки в тоске  
Ревностный свой дозор несут -  
В кованом крепком сундуке  
Честь и любовь зарыты тут.  
  
Выйдут ко мне отец и сын,  
Оба начнут в меня палить.  
Пули и порох - только дым,  
Им меня не остановить.  
  
Выйдет тряпичный капитан  
С вечной невенчанной женой.  
Сталь их клинков - давно туман,  
Страхи не властны надо мной.  
  
Две королевы мне тогда  
Новую жизнь начнут сулить,  
Но королевство из песка  
Стёрто давно с лица земли.  
  
Выйдет ко мне последний дух -  
Я всё равно не сдам назад.  
Верный мой враг, мой старый друг -  
Я не взгляну тебе в глаза.  
  
Рано ли, поздно ли - сундук  
Я откопаю наконец,  
Но в сундуке я том найду  
Только осколки их сердец.  
  
На перекрёстке всех ветров -  
Богом забытая земля.  
Ждёт там невиданный улов...  
Эй, где душа твоя, моряк?

27.03.2016.


	5. Змеи (Эйб Вудхалл, Turn)

_There's snakes in the garden, blood on the vines.  
Every time I slip away, it feels like a crime (c)_

  
  
Видно, змеи в саду завелись, и прогнать их не хватит сил  
Или времени, или нервов – короче, напрасный труд.  
Брат мой, золото и лазурь, и во что ты меня втравил?  
Если нужен тебе герой, то его не отыщешь тут.  
  
Если ложь – то в лицо и вслух: мол, конечно, за короля;  
Если правда – то между строк, под яичною скорлупой.  
Брат мой, лес и морская соль – слышишь, плачет по нам петля?  
Может, ты не боишься, но я-то породы, увы, другой.  
  
Я хотел переждать войну, но не скроешься от себя,  
Я хотел от войны убежать, но от совести не сбежишь.  
Я иду в темноте – но вперёд. Под ногами горит земля.  
Не-жена, не-сестра моя – ты права, так и нужно жить.  
  
И на знамени звёзды блестят, окровавлены по краям,  
И привычно ступают в огонь те, кого прошибала дрожь.  
Видно, змеи в саду завелись, и я тоже теперь змея.  
Сын мой, будущее моё – ты однажды меня поймёшь.

10.04.2018.


	6. На прощанье (Айзек, Teen Wolf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> писалось аж после выхода 3-его сезона, но пусть тоже тут будет

Где же, мой мальчик, усмешки твоей клинок,  
Где твой скучающий вид и нахальный взор?  
Этот паршивый игрушечный городок -  
Самый безжалостный и бессердечный вор.  
  
Если ты юный, бездомный и сирота,  
Быстро и просто пакуется чемодан.  
Хочется ехать в далёкое никуда,  
Но подойдёт и одна из реальных стран.  
  
Куртку из кожи на память с собой возьмёшь,  
И от стрелы наконечник возьмёшь - на боль  
(Сентиментальщина и мазохизм - ну что ж,  
Вон у кого-то и вовсе - логин, пароль...)  
  
И - до свидания. Знаешь, что не "прощай",  
Пусть этот город - трясина и полынья...  
Сколько бы в мире ни было волчьих стай,  
Только одна из них - навсегда твоя.

29.05.2014.


	7. Персефона (Люси Уэллс, Harlots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в самом начале второго сезона. Теперь это AU, в котором Люси сама убивает лорда Фэллона.

Вы были у нас в борделе, вы вкрадчиво говорили,  
И тени играли в прятки со всполохами огня.  
Вы мнили себя Аидом, гранатом меня кормили  
И стать Персефоной вашей просили тогда меня.  
  
И я согласилась позже – вы помните, верно, сами,  
Да только гранаты ваши – не слаще сухой травы.  
Была у меня подруга – та, с рыжими волосами…  
Я помню: её убили. Я знаю: убийца – вы.  
  
Вы видели, как хоронят нас – бедных, но всё же гордых?  
Для нас не приспустят флаги, о нас не напишут книг.  
Я сделалась Персефоной, я стала царицей мёртвых –  
Ведь кто, как не их царица, ещё отомстит за них?  
  
Открою, мой лорд, вам тайну: ведь я и сама – убийца.  
А вы – не Аид, а крыса, и вам не сберечь лица.  
Не стоите даже пыли на туфлях моей сестрицы,  
Не стоите даже слова из уст моего отца.  
  
В деньгах, безусловно, сила, но я – не слуга закона,  
И душу мою не купишь – хоть тело купили вы…  
Любуйтесь своей работой: я сделалась Персефоной.  
Я стала царицей мёртвых.  
Вы тоже теперь мертвы.

15.07.2018.


End file.
